


Starbuck's

by SG1SamFan (LemonScience33)



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Earth, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Banter, Dating, Drabble, Earth, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Puns & Word Play, Romance, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonScience33/pseuds/SG1SamFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the fleet had made it to modern-day Earth?</p><p>Kara and Lee as they've always been, just getting coffee. AU. Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starbuck's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marcus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marcus).



Lee pulls out his money to pay for her coffee, and she rolls her eyes and smirks at his gentlemanly behavior. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” she says.

Lee grins, and she watches how the muscles slide over his sharp, lovely jaw.

“Name, please?” says the barista.

“Starbuck,” says Lee.

The barista looks confused, and Lee repeats Kara’s callsign.

Kara guides him to a table with a hand on his elbow. “You asshole,” she says under her breath as he sits across from her, grinning.

A few minutes later they call “Starbuck’s,” and the other patrons look around, confused. Lee’s nostrils flare as he holds back laughter. Kara stands to get her coffee and leans across the table, her lips just brushing his ear. She hears his soft intake of breath. “Next time I pay. _Apollo_ ,” she says with a deadly smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend for a writing exercise. The prompt was simply "Starbuck."


End file.
